


A Baby?

by elisethewritingbeast



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisethewritingbeast/pseuds/elisethewritingbeast
Summary: A little one shot (emphasis on little) set before 7x02. Basically just what went through Emma's mind when she found out that she was pregnant.





	A Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and feel free to comment (it always fuels my creativity so please???)

There were many things in her new, amazing life that Emma Swan wasn’t used to. She wasn’t used to coming home to a warm, lit house and the smell of dinner. She wasn’t used to the routine of Sunday lunches with her parents and husband at Granny’s-god, she wasn’t even used to having a schedule she could stick to between this curse or the other one. And she certainly, most definitely, was not used to having her True Love there every night to hold her. 

Emma Swan was used to panicking when her life was changing. So of course she didn’t get it when, holding the test in her hand, all she was feeling was overwhelming joy-especially since the last time she was in that situation...well, you remember that. 

She took a deep breath and left the bathroom to find Killian. He had been on a mission to discover a meal that Emma would not throw up the following morning.  
“Do you think there was something wrong with the meat, Love? Perhaps it was undercooked-“

“It wasn’t your cooking that made me sick, Killian.” He gave her his signature ‘really?’ quirked eyebrow. “Come sit with me,” she pulled his hook and led him to their couch, his expression becoming more concerned. 

“What’s going on, Love?”

“I have some news for you. Well, for us.” She was not used to being unafraid to share things with another person. “I’m pregnant.” 

The giant grin that spread across Killian’s face was stunning, and made her heart swell. 

 

Emma Swan was still not used to the feeling of love radiating off of her pirate, and she wasn’t sure she ever would be.


End file.
